


FaceTime

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Catherine is in L.A. and David is in London, they are intimate by any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FaceTime

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I do not own either David Tennant or Catherine Tate (damn) and write this purely for enjoyment. And, as always, thanks for reading!

The ringing of the mobile pulled Catherine out of her deep sleep, interrupting her very vivid dream. She rummaged through her sheets to find the phone and when it was in hand she saw that it was David wanting to FaceTime. She groaned tiredly and rubbed her eyes before accepting the call.

“Good morning beautiful,” he said, smiling wide.

 “Easy for you to say. It’s the middle of the afternoon where you are. Unfortunately it’s 7am for me.”

 “I’m sorry. I just wanted to see you before your busy day starts.” David’s bottom lip pouted irresistibly and Catherine wished there wasn’t a continent and an ocean separating them so she could run her tongue over that lip.

Instead she said, “Oh stop that. We talked before I went to bed last night.”

“I know but I miss you. I can’t wait for you to come home so I can hold you again. And kiss you and do all sorts of other things to you.”

Underneath the sheets, Catherine pressed her thighs tightly together, the images from her dream still rattling through her mind. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

“Don’t say things like that,” she said, her voice husky and not just from sleepiness.

David’s lips curled up into a devilish grin. “Why? Whatcha thinkin’ about Cath?”

“Nothing. It’s just…I might have been having a dream that involved you right before you called.”

His eyes lit up and he raised his eyebrows. “What was I doing?”

“You had your head between my legs and you were running your hands all over my body.”

David groaned and Catherine watched him run a hand through his tousled hair. “I wish I could be doing that to you right now, watching you squirm under my touch. Did I do anything else?”

“No because _someone_ called right then and woke me up. _”_ Catherine narrowed her eyes, feigning annoyance in spite of the fact that her body ached to be touched.

 “I’m sorry for interrupting what sounds like a rather lovely sex dream. Are you turned on? Do you need to touch yourself?”

His grin was a mile wide and Catherine muttered, “Smug bastard” under her breath before uttering a non-committal, “Maybe.” 

“Oh come on Cath, don’t be shy,” he drawled. “You don’t want to go through the whole day all hot and bothered.”

“So you’re just going to watch?” she asked even as her free hand snaked down her body and underneath the waistband of her boy shorts.

“If you want me to. I can tell you what I want to do to you.”

Catherine groaned; her eyelids fluttered closed and she parted her lips with her fingers, exploring her folds. God, she was already so wet, that dream had really done a number on her. Feeling warm, she flung the sheets and duvet off her body.

David let out a low moan of approval, seeing her in a pair of white and purple polka dotted boy shorts and a tight purple spaghetti strap tank top that had ridden up in the night exposing her creamy pale midriff. He could see her nipples hard and prominent through the thin material.

“You’re so sexy,” he said. His eyes were focused on her hand moving underneath the boy shorts. He could quite clearly picture her folds and her hard and needy clit but the mental image wasn’t enough.

“Cath, please let me see you,” he implored.

She reluctantly removed her hand so she could continue to keep her mobile in place so David could see her and pulled the damp knickers down her legs. She parted her legs and even though the angle of the tiny iPhone camera wasn’t the greatest, David could still see her glistening with arousal.

“I want you so bad right now,” he groaned as Catherine’s fingers once again moved between her legs, alternating between circling slowly around her clit and teasing her entrance. “I want to lick your sweet pussy, wrapping my lips around your clit while I bury my fingers deep inside of you-fuck!”

The expletive burst from his mouth as Catherine heeded his words and pushed two fingers inside her. She moaned deeply as once again her eyes fell closed and her head tilted back, lost in the way she was pleasuring herself. She longed to pull her tank down and pinch her nipples but there was no way to do that and still hold the mobile so she would have to save that for another time.

Her face crinkled with the tiniest bit of frustration and David must have sensed her dilemma because he said, “Think of me sucking on your nipple, my tongue swirling around it while I roll the other one between my fingers. You love when I play with your nipples while you touch yourself, don’t you?”

“Mmm, yes,” Catherine whimpered. Her fingers pumped in and out of herself while her thumb rubbed against her clit. A deep red flush broke out across her neck and chest, her breathing became more erratic as her hips bucked against her own hand.

“David, I’m so close,” she moaned, her thumb and fingers picking up speed.

“Yes Catherine, come for me. I want to see you come around your own fingers.”

She felt the heat pool deep within her core and it burst forth suddenly and violently. She dropped the mobile and her fingers gripped the bed sheets tightly as she came with a strangled scream, drawing the orgasm out for as long as she could.

When the pleasure subsided and she lay there panting she heard David’s muffled voice. “Uhhh…Catherine? You still there?”

She quickly grabbed the phone from its abandoned spot and turned it face up so she could once again see David.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her cheeks pink. “I got a little carried away and dropped you.”

“It’s okay. Even though I didn’t see it, it was hot as fuck listening to you come. You feel better now?”

“Much. Should be able to get through the day pretty easily now.”

“I’m glad. Can’t say the same for myself. Things are a bit…hard over here.” He tilted the phone down and Catherine could clearly see the bulge through his jeans.

“I’ll take care of this for now,” David said, “but I think we should have a repeat performance of this on Skype when you get back. I don’t care if you wake me up at three in the morning, I want to do this again and I want to see all of you.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Catherine replied.

They exchanged I love you’s before hanging up and even though her morning had started off more than satisfactory, she couldn’t wait until her work in L.A. was done and she could go back to London and physically be with David again.


End file.
